Will you heal me?
by BUNNIES-ARE-AWESOME
Summary: Alfred finally understands the concept "Love is deceiving." After two months being with Ivan. With Alfred's choices he nearly lost everything. he's completely broken. Will Arthur be able to save the person he loves? Will it be as a brother or as an individual? NOTE: M rated for sexual content and angst scenes in later chapters! HUMAN NAMES USED. YAOI BOYXBOY NO LIKE NO READ.


Running desperately to escape the chains he wrapped around my fragile body. Weeks, maybe months the most I was cooped up in that cell in that dark moldy room where he tortured and played me as if I was just an object. I need to flee; I need to make a breakout from those painful forms of affection. With the strength I was born with, was completely drained from me… I don't have enough energy to muster up the super human strength god had given to me. Just why?! He told me he loved me. He said that to me, with such sincerity only later to be deceived by that lurid grimace.

"Please, please… Someone… H-Help me." I gasped frantically, from the lack of air by all the running I did. I need to help. Who else can I turn to? Kiku? Francis? …Arthur? Oh god, no not Arthur… He'll just lecture me again, for not being able to find the right person. Especially since he warned me about Ivan, the day I told Arthur about the relationship Ivan and I made.

"Alfred? Alfred, baby I'm sorry. I promise not to hurt you anymore. Let's go back home. Alfred?" Ivan called out. What must I do? I'm scared. How can I consider myself a hero, if I can't even save myself? I don't even remember how or why this came so tragic. I need to continue moving, before he gets his hands on me. But, where can I run? Who would open up their doors with a warm welcome? Matthew… I miss you, my dear brother. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I dragged you into this. Now your country is ruled by Ivan. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you, to rescue you when you desperately asked.

Not knowing where to run, Alfred frantically went to Kiku. Kiku, a reliable friend for years was shocked by Alfred's visit. However, he didn't mind and offered him a room. Alfred dreaded that his dear friend will ask about his sudden visit. His heart started to beat faster, and his face becoming pale… As Kiku draws a breath to break the silence the both of them were in.

"Alfred…? Is there anything you wish to say, better to say it now…" Kiku stated, as he looked straight into Alfred's wide eyes. Frighten, confused, those sky blue eyes turning into a dark storm. The pain Alfred must've been through finally, was written all over his face. "I'm sorry, for infringing on your private matters." Kiku, smiled with eyes full of sorrow.

Those eyes filled with fear and confusion, those bruises and that weight loss. Alfred, what happened during the two months you were gone? No one heard from you, and Arthur is worried sick about you. What did Ivan do to you? Where is that optimistic smile, the Alfred I knew from before?

"Thank you for your understanding, and I'm terribly sorry for not being able to confide to you yet." Alfred smiled painfully. Knowing you were in such pain is quite upsetting to see. There's no need to be in such a fatigued stage. There's not much I can do, but just support and shelter him from Ivan, not just as a friend but for Arthur too.

"Kiku…?" I said calling attention to my spaced out friend. "Are you going to tell…" I gulped before finishing my sentence, "Arthur?" Why do I feel so jumbled up? Why am I like this? How in the name of God, I was placed into this traumatic situation…? My body feels weak, as if all my energy and stamina was flushed out of me. Completely.

"If you wish, I will. However, if you don't want a word to be said… My lips are sealed." Kiku said assuring me with his smile. "So do you want me to or not?" That was the question, the most difficult question I was asked… Since that night Ivan asked me, "Do you love me or Arthur, Alfred?" I don't know what to choose… Just like that night. Do I want to tell Arthur? To be held in his embrace, to be told everything will be alright…? Oh god, I want to just see my former brother, I want to see him in person… "Yes…" I whispered, with tears streaming down my face. "A-Alfred… D-Don't cry." Kiku, said. I don't care if I'm crying… I can't hold it back anymore. I feel completely broken… Not just physically but mentally too. "I-I'll go and call Arthur-san. Okay? So I'll be right back…" Kiku, smiled running to the phone down the hallway.

I want to see Arthur. So badly, it scares me. I wonder what he'll say or do. What will happen if I see him? Would he get upset, or would he be completely broken seeing me? Why do I want to see him…? I don't love him… Or do I? Why did you ask me that Ivan? Was there a real thought out reason? What was-

Seeing Alfred cry, what a scene. I don't really know how to react about such a situation. He must've been beaten and starved him and; his spirit must've been broken completely. Since, the smile he wore just moments ago was such a heartbreaking expression. Even if he wanted me to keep silent, I doubt I'd be able to… How would he show his face at the next conference meeting? For the past two months, there wasn't a word from him nor his boss. I need to tell Arthur…

"Hello, Kiku how may I help you?" Arthur answered my call. Okay, how am I suppose to tell him. Um... "Kiku, are you alright?" Arthur kept asking. Blinking, trying to recollect my thoughts. "Alfred..." Was all that escaped my lips. "A-Alfred? What about him? Did you see him? Hear from him?! Please, Kiku... If you know where he is tell me." I could hear the dripping concern, the threatening tears in his strained voice. My, I guess he still loves him. "Yes, actually he's at my place now..." I replied, knowing Alfred and Arthur are desperate to see one another. "I'll be there! Right now!" I heard Arthur say, before hanging up on me.

I wonder how both will react, at the sight of each other. Did Ivan's painful afflictions break the tight bond between two star crossed lovers? I know, how painful it is to not be recognized with the mutual feelings of love. I know, how difficult it is to fall for a brother figure... I closed my eyes, thinking about the war... The war that I nearly killed my former brother. That pale skin, destroyed with such a scar... "Please God. Let these two be together, to have the love they both deserve." I whispered, opening my eyes to the knocking on my door. Arthur-San.

My vision swirled, right before Kiku left. My head started to become heavier than usual. My heart pounds against my rib cage, causing the whole room to spin. Oh god, no. Please... I n-need to see Arthur. Please, don't make me sluggish... I need to smile... I need to tell him I'm fine... Suddenly, the room filled with black, swirling and rocking my whole world... I blacked out...

"Hey Iggy! Guess what?!" I smiled cheerfully, tugging on my former brother's sleeve. Ah, I remember... The day I told him I was in love with Ivan...

"What you Git..." His voice was filled with annoyance, as his beautiful green eyes pierced my soul. Wonder what happened... He didn't seem well at all that day...

"I'm in love with, Ivan..." I confessed, with a sincere smile. "He told me he loved me too, so we're in a relationship... Nufufu~" I chuckled, with a tint of pink spreading across my face. All I could remember, in Arthur's reply was... "...I see, just be careful. If you need help I'm here. I wish luck in your new relationship." As he flashed a painful smile, as his eyes showed nothing but pain. Arthur? How did you truly feel when I told you? Why did you wear such a painful expression...?

"Alfred! Alfred wake up!" I felt someone shake my already weak body. Wait, this voice... "Alfred, please wake up...!" The voice kept crying to me, desperately. I know this soft, yet tenor voice... "A...Arthur...?" I winced, as I slowly opened my eyes... My sky blue meeting with the emerald green eyes.


End file.
